Indeed I Would
by candykat101
Summary: As the musician of the Red-Haired Pirates, Liera entertains the crew.  But when news comes that the kids the King, what will happen next? Shanks X OC One-Shot


"Sake, just the way you like it." She said, placing the mug down in front of Shanks.

"Thanks ma'am." He said mockingly, shooting her a small smile.

"Good thing I work for free." She muttered, throwing him a smile. Winking at him, she carried the tray of sake on her hip, bringing it to the rest of the crew. She twirled around with the tray. "Shanks, I think I need some inspiration." She sighed, propping her elbows onto the table.

"Have a drink mate, that usually helps." He said, raising his mug..

"You offer no help, you're drunk." She said patting him on the back. Liera placed the tray back on her small bar. It was a small branch off the kitchen, she was the voluntary bartender. She had come onto Shanks ship around 13 years ago. When she was only eighteen, she had got in with some bad people, well some bad Marines. She had owed them some money, when she didn't pay up they had beaten her, leaving her there. Shanks had found her and brought her to his ship, since then she had been part of the crew. She didn't really deal with the ship as such, she just played piano and sang songs. But lately she had been in a rut, she could come up with no lyrics and nothing inspired her. The kid usually helped her a lot, he was just so cheery. Luffy, she smiled. Shanks cared a lot for the kid, saved his life once.

She went to visit him sometimes, he would listen to her hum and sing her songs. She pulled a stool up to Shanks' table, sipping on her mug of sake. She swished it around a bit, she honestly didn't see why Shanks like it so much, she didn't particularly like it. "We want a song." Called one of the crew, Shanks gave her a small nudge, laughing at her. She stood silently and walked towards the piano. She smiled and began hitting the notes. She sang the song about pirates, and the marines. About how the day was coming when the pirates would one day step up and beat them. It was a wishful song. Then she went into a song about a boy who wished to become Pirate King. Luffy had inspired this one. She played the slow melody and some pirates were swaying along with the music. Once that song ended she stood, that was met with applause.

She bowed. As she looked around she scanned all the pirates faces she sighed, she got nothing, absolutely no inspiration. "Well done lass." He said as she took her seat once more.

She closed up the bar and headed off to bed. She dressed in her usual three quarter sleeve blue striped shirt, and her black rolled up shorts. She took a piece of leather and tied the feathers and beads at the end, she wound it through the side of her bang. Today she would wear her hair down, she pulled on her boots and walked sleepily up the stairs. "Oi Liera, you gotta climb up the nest, your turn to be on lookout." Ben shouted across the deck.

She nodded and began climbing. She propped herself up there and kept her eyes peeled, when it seemed that hours had passed she made her way down. She slipped and landed with a thud against the deck. She stared up at the sky. A head appeared in her vision. `What are you doing down there missy?"

"I was aiming for the sky, but I missed." She said, smiling. He laughed and laid down next to her.

"See the trick is you gotta trick it into thinking you're aimin' for the ground, then you'll go up." He said. She turned her head to look at him.

"Shanks!" Yelled a familiar voice, Liera looked back to see Luffy.

"I'm busy!" Shanks called back.

"They're getting busy!" Luffy yelled back to the crew. Liera's face burned.

"That's not what he said!" She said, her voice coated in embarrassment. She heard a smack and then an 'ow'.

"What was that for?" Luffy demanded.

She looked back to see Shanks standing next to him. "For being an idiot." He muttered, he looked at the crew. Their laughing immediately ceased.

Liera stood and walked towards Luffy, she hugged him. "Wanna hear my new song kid?" She asked. He nodded eagerly.

She lead him downstairs, she sat at the piano and began tapping the keys, she sang the story of a young boy who had a dream, his dream was to become Pirate King. When the song was finished Luffy smiled. "That one's especially for you kid."

She heard footsteps enter the room. "And where's my song?"

A smile came to her face. "I told you I need some inspiration, but it'll come in due time." She looked over her shoulder at the red haired man, who's face also held a small smile. "You just ask too much of me is all." She commented off-hand.

"Ask too much?" He said in disbelief. "I hardly ask enough of you." She scoffed.

"Work, work, work, that's all I do for you Shanks." She said, laughing. He didn't seem to get the underlying message. She shook her head. "Wanna learn how to play a song Luffy?" She asked, when he nodded she motioned for him to join her on the bench. After showing him a few notes she told him to try. He did well for his first try, she corrected what he had done wrong and sang the words. After a few tries he had learnt it, it was just a short song, one about the waves. Once they were finished she was cluing up writing some sheet music.

Luffy left with one final goodbye. As he was leaving Shanks followed him out. "She sure is something.." Luffy muttered.

Shank's eyes glowed. "She sure is." He replied. Luffy just gave him a small laugh.

Liera walked to the deck a few days later. Shanks grabbed her by the hands, spinning her around. "Are you drunk?" She asked, as he continued spinning her around in small circles.

"Nope, but you lass are accompanying me to a formal ball." He said in a sing-song voice.

"For what may I ask?" She replied, stopping him from spinning anymore.

"The kids the King." He said simply.

Her jaw flew open. "He found it?" She said in disbelief.

"Hai, he found One Piece." She smiled brightly, she began swinging herself and Shanks around in a circle.

"Where's the ball?" She asked, joy was radiating from her. Her red,brown hair shone in the mid-morning light. Her gray eyes danced as she thought of the possibilities.

"On the kids ship, he told me to tell you that Nami has a dress for you." He dropped her arms and walked towards Ben. Liera's mind began to wonder about the dress. Nami had a..how would you say it? Interesting taste.

It was a few hours later that they met Luffy's ship. As they boarded Nami rushed her to her cabin. She whisked a dress from her wardrobe. It had a plunging neckline and was emerald green, it shimmered with just a light touch of sparkles and the neck tied up around her neck. The line criss-crossed on the back. She gasped as Nami handed it to her. Nami turned around and she changed into the dress quickly. Nami tied up the halter and sat Liera down on her bed, she pulled out an emerald ribbon, she took Liera's hair and pulled it to the side. She smiled as she patted down the loose pieces. She walked to the closet muttering something about shoes. She pulled out a pair of simple black ones, a diamond on the tip of the toe.

"Honestly Nami, it's not worth this." Liera said, feeling that Nami had done all this for her.

"Please, Luffy would be insulted if I did anything less. He's always telling me what a great musician you are. I listened to that song you taught him, it was really good. But that'll be 500 beli." She replied smiling. As Liera pulled on the shoes Nami got dressed, she was wearing a floor length and sapphire. It had diamonds lining the waist-line and tied around the neck like Liera's. She tied Nami's dress and finally they were ready. "We can't leave until Sanji comes to get us." Nami said, closing the door as Liera was about to open it.

She sighed, she was anxious to get out. She wanted to congratulate Luffy. There was a small knock on the door. Sanji peaked his head in, he smiled at them and pushed the door open wider. You could see hearts in his eyes and he did a funny looking dance. They hooked their arms with his. He lead them up onto the deck, there was candles everywhere, all the boys were dressed in tuxedo's. Luffy for once wasn't wearing his straw hat. Liera walked over to the piano. Brooke was playing and he smiled at her, she requested a song to be played. A song of celebration. In turn his bony fingers stroked the keys. She walked back over to Nami and they began chatting amongst their selves.

Luffy looked at Shanks. "Go ask her to dance." He gave Shanks a shove.

"Kid.." Shanks was about to reply before he took one glance at Liera. His mouth shut and he began to walk over to her.

Liera felt a light tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see Shanks. "May I have this dance?" He asked, holding out his hand and bowing like a gentleman.

She laid her hand gingerly in his. "You may." Her face glowed in the soft candlelight. He placed one hand on her hip and she placed her extra hand on his shoulder, they began dancing. As she looked Luffy and Nami were conversing in the corner, clearly talking about them. "I think Captain that this was all planned." She said, looking at Shanks.

"Well you're a fine lass, in a pretty dress. Therefore I don't mind at all." He said, spinning her around.

"If you ask me I think this dress was over-doing it." She replied, very matter-of-factly.

"I think it's just fine." He retorted, a small smile crawling onto his face. He dipped her and she just smiled. His face was just inches away from hers. As the moved closer someone tapped on his shoulder.

"May I steal your partner?" Luffy asked.

"Why I outta.." Shanks began, but quickly changed his mind and stood her upright. She was twirled to Luffy and began dancing with her.

"I think he wanted to hit me.." He said, a goofy grin forming on his face. She nodded, as the song ended she stopped dancing. Shanks was leaning on the railing of the boat. His scarlet hair gleaming in the moonlight. She went over and leaned next to him.

"I think I found my inspiration." She whispered, her voice filled with amusement.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"The story of a girl, who fell in love with a Captian." She said simply.

"And would this happen to be based off anyone you knew?" He questioned with a chuckle.

"It might be, it depends on if the Captian feels the same." She said coyly, playing his game.

"I'm sure Luffy does." He replied off-handly.

"Shanks!" She whispered.

"What?" He asked, looking purely innocent.

"You know I'm not talking about Luffy." She answered, crossing her arms over her chest and sighing. He reached and played with a loose lock of her hair.

"You know I've always loved the colour of your hair."

"Shanks, have you been drinking?" She asked, laughing lightly.

"Only a little." He said, a coy smile coming to his face. "But what I'm about to do wasn't influenced by alcohol." He stated before he placed his lips lightly onto hers. He placed his arm around her back and pulled her close.

"See now they're getting busy." She heard Luffy said overly loud.

She pulled away as her face flushed. "Kid.." Shanks began, his voice was threatening. She laughed and pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
